You Have Stars in Your Eyes
by Clavemien Nigram Rosa
Summary: AU. Arthur Kirkland is more than a little in love with the Astronomy Department's golden boy, Alfred F. Jones.


Title: **You Have Stars in Your Eyes (And I Can Only Keep Wishing)**

Word Count: **1, 108**

Summary: Arthur Kirkland is more than a little in love with the Astronomy Department's golden boy, Alfred F. Jones.

Author's Notes: I do not own Hetalia. Pointless Fluff. Mutual Pining. USUK. A gift for my friend. Happy 18th Birthday Kat! :D

.

 **You Have Stars in Your Eyes (And I Can Only Keep Wishing)**

Arthur Kirkland is more than a little in love with the Astronomy Department's golden boy, Alfred F. Jones.

This is the only reason he allows himself to get dragged to the open field located just behind their school. Alfred chatters excitedly in front of him, his free hand making wide gestures as he points to the skies. The American's jacket flutters behind him as a particularly strong wind passes both of them by.

Arthur tries to pay attention to what the younger male is telling him because Alfred looks adorable rambling on and on, but all he hears are heavy science terms, something he's never been good at, so he barely understands what Alfred is saying.

Ah, well. Alfred may be an astronomy nerd, but he is cute and kind, if a bit childish (He is ridiculously smart and attractive that Arthur finds it almost unfair). Besides, Alfred's other hand, the one gripping his wrist, is undeniably warm, and Arthur relishes the contact.

Not that he can tell the other man that.

To think that Arthur used to hate him (They had met under rather unfortunate circumstances, where the sophomore Arthur was on his way to pass his twenty-five page paper for his Literature class and the freshman Alfred was rushing to get to the Astronomy department to submit his essay on the Big Bang Theory with a large cup of coffee in his hand. Neither of them were really paying attention to their surroundings, too sleep deprived to actually care. Needless to say, their worlds collided, quite literally and both suffered from burns and ruined papers).

Arthur half-smiles. Well, they've come a rather long way, he thinks, from shooting insults at each other, to tolerating each others' presence and eventually becoming good friends.

And now, Arthur thinks, as he gazes at the back of the American, the blonde idiot has managed to become the object of his affections.

He lightly shakes his head. Who would have thought things would turn out that way?

"-So you have to see this!"

Alfred's voice shakes the Englishman out of his thoughts. He belatedly realizes that they've stopped walking. Alfred lets go of his wrist and turns to look at him, his smile wide as he spreads his arms. His smile is warm and his eyes are soft.

Basked in moonlight, Arthur thinks that Alfred looks absolutely breathtaking.

His eyes are twinkling. "This is my surprise for you!" He tells him.

Arthur falls in love with Alfred a little more in that short moment.

They are farther from the city lights and Arthur understands a bit why the galaxies are Alfred's first love.

Arthur looks above and his mouth forms a small "O" as he takes in the expanse of the sky filled with millions of stars.

Arthur suddenly feels very small, a small point in the plans and workings of the world and he lets out a chuckle.

Alfred tugs him down to sit beside him on the grass. The wind blows gently, ruffling their hair. They sit in silence for the first few minutes, shuffling slightly and gazing at the sky.

"I finally understand why you're so enamoured with space." Arthur says, eyes taking in the beauty of the unexplored heavens. Alfred laughs and turns to him and Arthur feels his heart beat faster when Alfred fixes him with a stare.

"Do you like it?" The younger male asks earnestly, eyes twinkling, much like the stars above them.

A hint of red appears on Arthur's face as he moves his gaze upwards again. He gives a small nod.

Unbeknownst to the Englishman, Alfred gives a small smile all the while watching him.

"I love space," Alfred says, "Because it is filled with so many unexplored possibilities. It is something that we try our best to understand, but we can't fully understand it yet so we keep looking for the answers to our questions that only increase with time."

He raises his arms in a parody of capturing the sky.

"It's not something that we can call ours, never." He continues, "And that is what makes it so appealing because we cannot help but try." He chuckles. "Not to mention, it's rather beautiful to look at."

Arthur turns to him and gives him a small smile before ruffling his hair, unaware that Alfred had been staring at him the entire time.

"Thank you," He says, hands motioning to the sky dotted with glittering heavenly bodies, endless possibilities and promises, "For showing me this."

Alfred scratches his cheek as he smiles back brightly, blushing slight.

"My pleasure!" He tells the upperclassman.

They sit together in silence for a few moments, hearing the subtle sounds of their heartbeats and the rustling of leaves.

That is, until Alfred stands up, pointing excitedly to the sky.

"Look Arthur, a shooting star!" He exclaims.

Arthur nearly misses it because he is too busy looking at the flush on the younger boy's cheeks.

A shooting star, would you look at that? One, two, and then suddenly there are ten shooting stars falling from the heavens.

"Make a wish!" Alfred tells him.

 _A wish…_ Arthur thinks and closes his eyes.

 _Please allow me to stay by his side._

When he looks at the American, Alfred still has his eyes closed and his hands are clasped together.

When he opens them again, he gives Arthur a wide grin and a wink.

Curious, Arthur asks, "What were you wishing so hard for?"

He shakes his head with a small smile gracing his features. "I can't tell you that! The wish won't come true, otherwise." He says chuckling.

Fair enough, Arthur thinks. The wind blows again and Arthur shivers lightly. He wishes he wore something more than a light polo shirt. Alfred notices this and takes off his jacket and wraps it around the Englishman.

"Here ya go, can't have you getting a cold because I dragged you out of the library." Alfred murmurs.

Arthur mumbles his thanks and he wraps the clothing tighter against him.

Alfred sits back down beside him, wrapping his arms around his upperclassman and they continue gazing at the sky.

Settling beside the American, heart pounding, Arthur wonders what exactly the younger male wished for.

.

Meanwhile, Alfred tries his best to fight down the blush dusting his cheeks and agonizes over the fact that he may have been too forward with Arthur, handing him his jacket and putting his arms around him.

Remembering the wish he made, he feels his face heat up more.

.

 _Please let me stay by his side._

 _._

Unbeknownst to the pair, both of them wished for the same thing.

 _End_


End file.
